A New Beginning
by Arxaith
Summary: Axel rolled his eyes then glanced at Roxas who had sit normally on the couch. He smirked and grabbed his wrists, climbing on top of him. "Wh-what are you doing?" "Picking up where we were before we were so rudely interrupted." akuroku contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!! Emily here again with, yet another, akuroku story!!! hope u all like and review

just so u kno, this is set in the next life, all the Nobodies i use now have hearts, yay 4 them

Roxas leaned against the brick wall dividing his high school from the park, scrolling through the songs on his ipod. The school day had been over for at least two hours and he didn't feel like going home just yet. Today was a kind of day to just sit and watch the clouds roll by. That, or watch your younger brother and his best friend chase each other all over the park. Roxas laughed as Riku tackled Sora to the ground. "Hey! Remember we're in public guys!" he shouted.

His brother looked up at him and scowled. "It's called a tickle fight! Get _off_ me Riku!!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and thought, _what can you do_. "But I know you guys. A tickle fight will turn into-"

"SHUT UP!!" they yelled in unison.

Roxas laughed. Anything to get under his brother's skin. He turned his ipod off and draped the headphones around his neck. He walked over to his brother and said, "Come on Sora. We better get home. You know how mom gets if we're not home by dark."

Sora sighed and pushed Riku off of him. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Riku nodded and kissed the brunette gently. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked away from the two. He walked through the trees, scrolling through songs. He was about to put his headphones back in his ears when he heard shouting. Looking through the branches, he saw two men arguing.

One had choppy pinkish-brown hair. He was wearing a white collared shirt, three buttons un-done from the top. His faded blue jeans had holes in the knees and tattered hems. His black sneakers were so faded, they looked grey. There was a yellow daisy tucked behind his left ear. Spiky leather bracelets clung to his wrists. He looked like he was about twenty-five.

The other man was so skinny, he looked anorexic. His black tee-shirt was so skin tight, you could see his muscles through the fabric. His grey camouflage pants hung low on his waist, his hipbones jutting out above his studded belt. A chain hung from the belt loops on his right side. His black converses were barely visible beneath the bottom of his pants. Black fishnet gloves clung to his arms. What really made this guy stand out was his bright red hair that spiked out in all angles.

Roxas got a weird feeling that he'd seen these two before...but he hadn't.

"You know what? Fuck you Marluxia," the red head shouted turning away from the other, "Just go. I know you'd rather be with your manwhore than with me."

"Don't you _dare_ call Vexen a manwhore!" Marluxia shouted balling his fists up.

"And you call _me_ a fucking whore? At least I didn't cheat on you!"

"Axel, give me a break. This relationship has been falling apart for months."

_Axel_, Roxas thought. _Where have I heard that name before?_

"What relationship?! As far as I'm concerned, it was over three months ago!"

Roxas saw Marluxia bare his teeth. For a second, it looked like he was going to hit Axel, but he lowered his hand. "Fine. Vexen is better in bed than you are anyway." He stormed off.

Axel's jaw dropped. He kicked a nearby picnic table and sat down on the bench, fuming. Roxas could practically see steam coming from his fiery spikes. He looked back at his brother and saw he and Riku were still talking. He took a deep breath and thought, _I must be out of my mind_. He walked over to Axel. "You okay?"

"Considering me and my boyfriend of two years just broke up, I'm fine," he said sarcastically. He looked up and Roxas gasped. He had the most beautiful green eyes. A small triangle was tattooed under each eye. "What?"

"N-Nothing."

"What'd you care anyway? I don't even know you...or do I? You seem familiar-"

"I just heard shouting and saw that guy storm off. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been over for months. This is just the first time we've actually _said_ it was over. I don't really care. I was just getting so sick of seeing him and that _manwhore_...Sorry. I'm rambling on about shit you probably don't even care about," Axel said with a laugh.

"Well, anyway, I'm Roxas," he said offering a hand.

Axel shook it and said, "The name's Axel. Got it-"

"Memorized?" Roxas finished.

"Huh?! How'd you know I was going to say that?!"

"...I don't know. I've got this creepy feeling that I know you from somewhere. 'Got it memorized' just seems like something you'd say."

"Funny, I feel like I know you too."

"Roxas!! Where'd you go?"

Roxas looked up and saw Sora pulling tree branches out of his way. "There you are. Riku wants to know if I can hang out at his house tonight. Can you think of something to tell mom?"

"Uh, sure. You coming home later?"

"I dunno. Depends I guess."

Roxas smirked and said, "Well, if you're going to stay all night, call me before you do anything. I don't want to call you and be interrupting something."

Sora glared at his older brother then put on a smile and said, "Thanks Roxy!" and ran off.

"I told you not to call me that!!" Roxas shouted.

"Oh, I don't know," Axel said standing, "I think that's a cute nickname."

Roxas felt heat rise in his cheeks. "So, umm...where are you going?"

"Back to my apartment I guess...Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Just making sure I wasn't going to shoot myself?"Axel asked laughing, "Don't worry. I'm not that crazy. I may have been with Marluxia for two years, but I don't think I was ever really in love with him. Guess he was just a phase. Go figure, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come to think of it, I really don't want to go home yet. My cousin and his boyfriend are probably enjoying having the place to themselves." He smirked and shook his head. "So, you want to grab a coffee or something?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know we just met but-"

"Sure."

"Really? It's just, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"About what?"

"Me being gay. You seem like the kind of kid-"

"Are you kidding? My younger brother is gay. My older brother is bi. And to tell you the truth, _I'm_ gay."

"Really?"

Roxas glared at him and said, "Don't go getting any ideas."

"I wasn't," Axel said innocently, "I mean, you're what, fourteen?"

"Sixteen!"

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, coffee?"

"Lead the way."

"My car is this way," Axel said walking toward a large clearing.

Roxas followed him.

Ha! Next chapter, go now!!! it's gets better, promise


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later, they were sitting in Axel's black Mustang sipping on lattes they had just bought from the bakery. Axel had the radio blasting, trying to mask the awkward silence in the car. Roxas sighed, pressing his cold hands against the sides of the coffee cup. Now that the sun had gone down, it was cold outside. Roxas glanced out the window at a bunch of leaves that were blowing by.

"So, do you want me to take you home?" Axel said over the music.

"What?" Roxas asked looking back at him.

"Sorry." The red head leaned over, lightly brushing against Roxas's arm, and turned the radio off. "My cousin is a musician, so I'm use to loud music. I said do you want me to take you home?"

Roxas glanced at the clock. "It's only 6:30. I don't want to go home yet."

Axel smirked and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to take you to the apartment." He started the car. "Buckle up."

Roxas snapped the seat belt in place. He looked out the window to hide the huge grin on his face. For some reason, he felt weird around Axel...but weird in a good way. Roxas flipped on the radio.

"'_How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love...makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_...'"

"Oh god," Axel groaned, "I hate this song."

"I love this song!" Roxas said looking at him.

Axel smirked and glanced at him. _God his smile is adorable_, he thought. _And his eyes are the color of the ocean_. He shook his head and said, "Fine. I suppose I can suffer a few minutes."

Roxas's grin widened as he said, "Thanks!" He hugged Axel's arm quickly.

Axel smiled and grabbed him in a head lock, rubbing his knuckles roughly over Roxas's blonde spikes.

"Ow! Get off!!" The car jerked and Axel grabbed the steering wheel. "Jesus! You trying to kill us?"

"Sorry," Axel said laughing, "I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, well..." Roxas smoothed his blonde hair scowling.

Axel's green eyes averted to the side. "You know you're really cute when you're angry?"

Roxas's blue eyes widened and he blushed, looking out the window. "Am not."

fangirls: laughs Accidently in Love? OMG could that song not fit more perfectly??

Emily: well, duh

Please review!! thankies


	3. Chapter 3

Axel fumbled with his keys. He and Roxas were standing outside Axel's apartment, number 813. Music could be heard from behind the door. Axel shoved the key in the lock and turned it. He stepped inside and covered his eyes. "I'm home! Demyx, Zexion, you guys better put some clothes on!"

"Very funny Axel," an older teen sitting on the couch said. He closed the book he had been reading and ran his fingers through his blue-grey hair. His hair hid half of his face. "Who's the kid?" he asked spotting Roxas.

"Oh. Zexion, this is Roxas. Roxas, Zexion. He's my cousin's boyfriend."

"Have we met before?" Zexion asked standing.

"I'm not sure," Roxas said, "Maybe...you seem familiar."

A pop sounded from the next room and the music stopped. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong Demyx?" Zexion said as a guy with dirty blonde hair arranged in a choppy mullet/mohawk entered the room. His fingers were pressed to a line of blood on his face.

"A string on my sitar broke!"

"Great! I can get some sleep tonight!" Axel said flopping down on the couch.

Roxas laughed.

"Who are you?" Demyx asked looking at his red streaked fingers then pressing them to his face again.

"I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you. I'm jerk-off's cousin Demyx," he said gesturing at Axel who glared at him. "Marly not coming over?"

"We broke up," Axel said dully.

"About time," Zexion said.

Blood was still running down Demyx's face. "Man that thing hit harder than I thought."

Zexion sighed and took his boyfriend's arm, dragging him toward next room. "I'll get the first aid kit."

"What would I do without you Zexy?" Demyx said as they disappeared into, what Roxas guessed was the kitchen.

"Keep calling me that and you'll find out."

Axel laughed.

Roxas's eyes wandered around the apartment. The floor had wall to wall beige carpet. The couch Axel was lying on was almost as bright red as his hair. A rather large tv was against one wall opposite the couch. DVDs and CDs were messily stacked up next to the tv. A small bookshelf was crammed with video games. The game console, and old PS2, was sitting next to it, wires hooked up to the tv and the two controllers on the coffee table. Several brightly colored guitar picks were scattered on the rug along with papers that had un-finished lyrics and random doodles on them. About five large books were under the coffee table.

Through the kitchen doorway, Roxas could see Zexion touching Demyx's cheek lightly and putting a band-aid on his skin. The two started kissing, their fingers tangled in each others hair. Zexion pulled away, his arms still around Demyx. Demyx giggled and practically glomped Zexion then drug him out of the room and down a hallway.

"You can sit," Axel said moving his legs, "I don't bite."

Roxas plopped down on a red cushion next to him. Axel flipped on the tv. After changing the channel about ten times, he grumbled, "Damn reruns."

Roxas shivered. He felt green eyes looking at him. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry? Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" Roxas blushed as Axel wrapped his arms around him, pulled him against his chest, and leaned back against the couch cushions.

"Axel..."

"What? You're cold, so I'm warming you up."

"Yeah, but-"

Axel put a finger over his lips. He leaned close to him, looking into his deep blue eyes. "Do you know how cute you are?"

Roxas's arms snaked around Axel's neck as the red head leaned closer. "Do _you_ know how hot you are?"

Axel smirked and said, "Yeah...but I try not to brag."

Roxas smiled. Their lips were barely a millimeter apart.

"'_We are the cartoon heroes, oh. We are the ones who are gonna last forever. We come out of a crazy mind, oh and walked out on a piece of paper_...'" The ringtone exploded out of nowhere, causing both boys to jump.

"Dammit," Roxas said pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. "Sora, do you know how incredibly bad your timing is?!" he yelled into the receiver.

"What? You told me to call you," Sora said on the other line, "Look, I'm spending the night at Riku's, okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung the phone up without saying bye.

"Okay, what was that?" Axel asked.

"My brother. He-"

"_Cartoon Heroes_?" Axel said laughing.

"Don't ask. Sora loves that song with a passion."

Axel rolled his eyes then glanced at Roxas who had sit normally on the couch. He smirked and grabbed his wrists, climbing on top of him.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Picking up where we were before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Axel, I-"

The red head didn't give him a chance to say anything else. He covered the younger boy's mouth with his, kissing him passionately. Roxas, at first, tried to push him off, but he eventually just wrapped his arms around Axel, pulling him close. Axel ran his tongue over Roxas's lips, silently asking permission. Roxas parted his lips allowing Axel's tongue to slip in his mouth. Roxas's lungs were burning. He whimpered and Axel, reluctantly pulled away from him. Both were panting.

"Wow," Axel said, "That was fucking _hot_."

"How do you think I feel? I've never been tongued before."

Axel laughed. "You serious?"

"Pedophile."

The two looked up to see Zexion, a smirk on his face, leaning against the doorway.

"He's sixteen! I'm twenty-two! That's only...uh..."

"Six years," Roxas said trying to hide his red face.

"What he said."

"Whatever," Zexion said laughing, "Look, you two either stay in here or take it to your room. I wouldn't go in Demyx's room for awhile."

"Oh?" Axel said. It was his turn to laugh.

"Shut up!" Zexion said as he disappeared down the hall.

"Man," Axel said wrapping his arms around Roxas, "You need to come over more often."

"Why's that?" he asked looking into Axel's emerald eyes.

"One, I want to get to know you, and two...Zexion _never_ laughs."

Roxas grinned and lightly touched the triangle tattoos on Axel's face.

Axel smiled, kissing him again. He pulled Roxas on top of him, lacing their fingers. He pulled one hand away, slowly sliding it up the younger boy's shirt. Roxas shivered from his touch, but did nothing to stop him. He reached around and slid his hands in Roxas's back pockets on his jeans. Suddenly, Roxas pulled away. "What?" Axel asked with disappointment in his voice.

"This is a little weird. I mean, we're on a couch."

"So," Axel said lightly pinching the blonde.

"So, it just feels weird!"

Axel sighed. "Get up," he said pushing Roxas off of him. He stood and took the younger boy's hand, pulling him toward the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Axel said with a grin.

fangirls: WHAT?!?!?! U PUT ZEMYX IN HERE AND DIDN'T TELL US???

Emily: please don't hurt me!

fangirls: ...get the yaoi paddles girls!!!

Emily: ...oh _shit_ runs

Lol :-P please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Axel opened a door at the end of the hallway and pulled Roxas inside, shutting the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, pressing his body against his as he started to kiss him. Axel pulled away and said, "Is my room better than the living room?"

Roxas grinned and nodded.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," Axel said leaving the room.

Roxas sat down on the bright red bedspread. The room was painted pale yellow and had flames painted on the floor border. Several posters of rock bands he had never heard of were tacked to the wall. A couple of dried red roses were on the dresser. There were several candles in the room. Roxas counted at least fifteen. A couple of black tee shirts with random phrases on them were lying on the carpet. A red lamp was on the night stand. Roxas leaned over and pulled open the night stand drawer, seeing a stack a papers. Something was underneath them, but before he could look, the door swung open. Roxas closed the drawer quickly and sat on the edge of the bed.

Axel closed the door and grinned. He had something hidden behind his back. "What are you-" Roxas started but was cut short by Axel's lips against his. The red head pushed the blonde boy against the sheets. Roxas reached up to pull Axel closer when something snapped over his wrist. He opened his eyes to find he had been handcuffed to the headboard. He pulled at the chain as he said, "Oh come on Axel! This isn't fair!"

"Sure it is," he said holding up another pair of handcuffs, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"...Maybe."

Axel smirked and handcuffed Roxas's other wrist to the bed. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you," he breathed against Roxas's ear. He started kissing him again, trailing down Roxas's neck. The younger boy let a moan escape his lips. Axel straddled him as he sucked on Roxas's flesh, leaving a small mark on his neck. Axel got a strange scene in his head. Both he and Roxas were in an alley way. He had the blonde pressed up against the wall and both were wearing long black cloaks. Roxas whispered something about it wouldn't feel right here, and the thought was gone. A memory? It couldn't possibly be. Axel had never met Roxas until today...or had he?

"Ouch!!" the blonde cried as Axel bit him, particularly hard on the shoulder. "I thought you said you didn't bite?"

"Guess I lied." Axel slipped his hands up Roxas's shirt, pulling the cloth off. "Dammit," he said realizing the shirt could go no where. He unlocked the handcuffs and tossed the shirt to the floor, locking the younger boy back in place. He reached down and un-did Roxas's belt, un-zipping his jeans, and sliding his hands around Roxas's hipbones. He pulled the younger boy's jeans down, tossing them to the floor.

Roxas struggled with the handcuffs. "Come on! Unlock me. I want to touch you."

Axel smirked and put a finger to Roxas's lips. "More fun for me," the red head whispered. He sat up and pulled his own shirt off, revealing toned abs Roxas was opened mouthed at. He had a strange x shaped scar on the left side of his chest, right over his heart. Axel laughed a little and said, "Like what you see?" then smirked when the younger boy nodded.

The red head kicked his own jeans away. He slid his hand beneath the elastic on Roxas's boxers, wrapping his fingers around his tender flesh, causing Roxas to cry out. Axel's hand continued moving, up and down. Roxas groaned as Axel pulled his hand out. "Why'd you st-"

He was cut short by Axel pulling his boxers off. Roxas couldn't help but blush as Axel pulled his own off. The red head kissed the younger boy again. His kisses trailed downward, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his stomach, his hip, right until his mouth found the boy's erection, running his tongue along the sensitive flesh as he began to suck on the head.

Roxas moaned loudly. He struggled with the handcuffs, his fingernails scratching at the metal rings locked tightly around his wrists. His hips buckled upward as Axel slid more and more of Roxas in his mouth until he was down his throat. Roxas had to resist the urge to thrash about from Axel's movements. His whole body shuddered and he cried out when he released...Axel having no choice but to swallow it all, not that he'd done it any different.

He pulled away from the blonde and reached across him, pulling a small bottle out of the night stand drawer. "What's that?" Roxas asked as Axel poured the liquid from the bottle on his fingers.

"You'll see," Axel said. _I about forgot he's a virgin_, he thought. "You're probably going to be in pain."

"I don't care," Roxas whispered, moving his legs around Axel's hips. Axel grinned and slid a finger into Roxas's opening, causing the younger boy to gasp. He slipped in a second. Roxas's nails scratched the handcuffs as he slipped in a third then withdrew his fingers. Axel reached for the bottle of, what Roxas had found out was lubricant, and poured more out on his 8 ½ inch member. Roxas gasped in pain as Axel pushed himself inside of him.

He pulled back slowly and said, "Not to much for you is it?" then smiled when Roxas shook his head no. He thrust back into the boy, harder this time, causing him to cry out then moan loudly. He pushed and pulled against the younger boy's body, causing beads of sweat to form on his own. Roxas screamed Axel's name. Axel gripped his hips, leaving lines of blood where his fingernails dug into Roxas's pale flesh. He thrust into him once more as he reached his climax, Roxas screaming in turn. Axel pulled himself out and wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, laying on top of him. He grabbed a small silver key off the night stand and un-locked Roxas's wrists, a red line around the flesh. Roxas was panting. He wrapped his arms around Axel, feeling exhausted.

"Go to sleep Roxas," Axel whispered as the blonde closed his royal blue eyes. "Good night my angel." Within seconds, both boys were asleep.

Emily: Ha!! A smexy scene!! U happy?

fangirls: screams

Emily: guess that's a yes

please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Almost three years later, they're still together. Roxas had moved in when he was eighteen. Demyx moved out and in with Zexion, the two recently celebrating their two year wedding anniversary. Roxas and Axel are inseparable. Whether it be shopping out in town, or just lying in the bed, holding each other close whispering 'I love you' over and over.

It was about ten-thirty at night. Roxas, now nineteen, leaned against the railing on the balcony of the apartment. He was waiting anxiously for his best friend and lover to get home from work. The blonde haired boy glanced up at the stars that littered the sky. He didn't even hear Axel step into the apartment, holding a bouquet of yellow carnations behind his back. He stepped out on the balcony as quiet as possible, trying to surprise Roxas. He covered his blue eyes with a hand and whispered, "Guess who?"

Roxas grinned and said, "Hey Axel." He turned around to kiss the older man, but was blocked by a bundle of yellow carnations. "Oh wow! Thanks Axel!" He buried his nose in the flowers, taking in the intoxicating scent.

"Three years today," Axel said happily, running a hand nervously through his red spikes, "I have something for you." His brilliant green eyes found the floor.

"Besides flowers?"

"Yes." Axel took a deep breath and turned away.

_Why is he acting so nervous_, Roxas thought. He gently set the flowers down on one of the two chairs on the balcony.

Axel turned back around, something enclosed in his fist. He took Roxas's hand and kissed the back of it gently then sank to one knee. Roxas's eyes widened. "Roxas, I never thought I'd find real true love, but I did...and it's standing right in front of me. Roxas, will you marry me?" He opened a small box revealing a small, but beautiful, diamond ring.

Roxas bit his lower lip, smiling. A tear slid down his cheek as he pulled Axel up. "Yes," he whispered. Axel smiled warmly and slipped the ring on his finger. He pulled the younger boy close, kissing him slow and passionately. The two pulled away, grinning at each other.

"I love you Roxas. Got it memorized?"

"Forever and always," Roxas said pressing his forehead against Axel's, "I love you too Axel."

Emily: The end! Wut'd u think?

fangirls: About time u wrote a happy ending, the last story made me want to kill u

Emily: ...y do u think i wrote this!!!

Please review!!! I'd luv 2 hear if I pleased the fangirls


End file.
